GN-007 Arios Gundam
The GN-007 Arios Gundam (aka Arios Gundam, Arios) is the successor to GN-003 Gundam Kyrios in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Like the Kyrios, it has the ability to transform between mobile suit form and a flight form for high speed combat. It is later upgraded into GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. Technology & Combat Characteristics Arios Gundam's design focuses on speed rather than firepower, and has improved mobility over its predecessor. The clavical antennas that were on Kyrios' shoulders were moved to the head. Arios also has stabilizer devices located all over its body including its ankles, knees, and back. By using the GN Particle's mass manipulation ability, they are able to act as high performance aircraft control mechanisms while Arios is in the air. Unlike Kyrios, Arios does not have a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon, but the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's flight form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units to remove it out of the combat zone or to slice it in two. The lack of a physical shield also meant that Arios can be lighter which would further assist its flight capabilities. Similar to its predecessor, the Kyrios, Arios carries a twin beam rifle as its primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. The suit also has forearm-mounted submachine guns for rapid fire, and a pair of GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a beam shield. The Arios' GN Drive is located beneath the torso in between its left and right legs. The placement here is to allow Arios to recharge the GN particle supply of its support unit, the GNR-101A GN Archer, when they docked in their flight forms to create the GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios. In this latter form, the GN Archer serve like Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower. The two mobile suits have to dock regularly as the GN Archer is dependent on Arios Gundam to recharge its GN Condenser. Arios does not have its Gundam face revealed underneath it during flight form like its predecessor. This change was done because the need to "notify the presence of a Gundam" was no longer necessary in 2312 and is also an attempt to maximize the suit's aerodynamics. For Arios to transform into mobile suit form, the legs extend from their fixed position, and the feet fold inwards, covered by the sub wings on the legs. The large wings on the knees flip inwards to become Arios' kneecaps. The arms will then unfold from their locked in position and the rear skirt rotates downward. The sensor on Arios' nosecone flips backward, allowing the pincers to fold downwards and serve as shoulder armor. The head then untucks from its fixed position, revealing the transformed Arios. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Located behind the front skirt armor, the beam sabers slide out for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GN-XIII's lance.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 3 ;*GN Beam Shield :The beam shield emitters are equipped on both of Arios' shoulder binders. This new defense system is capable of generating a beam shield made of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used.HG 1/144 GN-007 Arios Gundam manual Unlike the GN Field, it has offensive capabilities. In flight form, the shoulder binders can function as pincers and used the beam shield's energy to slice an enemy unit in two. The lack of a heavy physical shield also meant that Arios can be lighter which would further assist its flight capabilities.1/100 GN-007 Arios Gundam model kit manual - Mechanics Section ;*GN Twin Beam Rifle :The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. The upper barrel can pivot, so Arios can strafe the ground when in flight form. ;*GN Submachine Gun :Twin-barrelled beam submachine guns hidden in the forearms of Arios, they are revealed when used for rapid firing. These guns have the same performance as the Kyrios' GN Beam Submachine Gun. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted in the shoulder binders, on the opposite side of the GN Beam Shield emitters. The pair of GN Vulcans are usable only in flight form, they serve as secondary weapons due to their lower power and mainly used to intercept closing in enemy units or incoming attacks such as missiles.1/100 GN-007 Arios Gundam model kit manual - GN Vulcan section System Features ;*Trans-Am System :A system that temporarily triples Arios' performance by releasing highly compressed particles.High Grade 1/144 GN-007 Arios Gundam Am Mode model kit manual The unit however will have reduced performance in battle after the time limit expires. Starting with this generation of Gundams however, Celestial Being adjusted the system so the performance drop isn't as extreme compared to before. ;*Optical Camouflage Variants ;*GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon ;*GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M ;*GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios :Archer Arios is the configuration when the GNR-101A GN Archer (in flight form) is docked with Arios Gundam (flight form), and acts like a GN Tail Booster component to give the Gundam greater speed, firepower, and maneuverability. Both mobile suits have to separate to transform into their MS forms, which cannot dock together like their flight forms. History Note: The history and exploits of the Arios can be found on Allelujah Haptism's page. Picture Gallery Arios Front.jpg|Front View Arios Rear.jpg|Back View Arios FM.jpg|Flight Form Arios_Designer_Color_art.jpg|Designer's Color Version Arios Beam Shield.jpg|GN Beam Shield usage Front Skirt Beam Saber Arios.jpg|GN Beam Saber Storage GN-007 - Arios Gundam - MS Head View.jpg|Head Close Up gn-007-gntwinbeamrifle.jpg|GN Twin Beam Rifle gn-007-submachinegun.jpg|Arm structure and GN Submachine Gun gn-007-flight-pincer.jpg|GN Beam Shields as pincer in flight form Arios with a GN Sniper Rifle II.png|Arios with a GN Sniper Rifle II Ariosbashing.jpg|Arios bashing Garazzo with its GN Twin Beam Rifle Gn-007+gnr-101a 1.jpg|GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios (Top) Gn-007+gnr-101a-unten.jpg|GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios (Underside) AriosGundam.jpg arios.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File LH Arios.png|''Lost Heroes'' SD artwork ms_modal_unit_00_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Fan Art GN-007 Arios Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG, front view. GN-007 Arios Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG, back view. GN-007 Arios Gundam Flight Mode.jpg|Fan art CG of flight form GN-007 Arios Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper GN-007 Arios Gundam SkyWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper GN-007 Arios Gundam Trans-Am.jpg|Trans-Am Mode Wallpaper GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios.jpg Gunpla Hg00-kyrios.jpg#Season%202|HG00 1/144 Arios Gundam (2008): box art Hg00-arios-trans-am.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-007 Arios Gundam Trans-Am Mode (2009): box art Archer Arios Clear Colour Art.JPG|HG00 GN-007 Arios Gundam + GNR-101A GN Archer (Clear Color Ver.) (Gundam Big Expo exclusive; 2009): box art 1-100-Arios-Gundam.jpg|1/100 GN-007 Arios Gundam (2009): box art 1-100-Arios-Gundam-Designers-Color-Version.jpg|1/100 GN-007 Arios Gundam Designer's Color Version (2009): box art Gunpla RobotDamashii_gn-007_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GN-007 Arios Gundam" (2008): package front view. Notes and Trivia *Arios is derived from the Hebrew name Arioch, ''which means "fierce lion". *Like the Kyrios, the Arios is the tallest of the four Celestial Being Gundams, which corresponds with Allelujah being the tallest Gundam Meister at 6"1'. *In the 2nd Super Robot Wars Z2 game, the Arios cannot transform on the field though the flight form is seen in some of the attack animations. It got a movement boost to make up for it. *Arios appears alongside GN Archer in ''Gundam Vs. as a DLC unit. Unlike the other Gundams, it has a cost of 1000, the amount usually relegated to grunt suits. *In episode 6 of Season 2, Arios is seen wielding a GN Sniper Rifle II as it is being launched to intercept the A-LAWS. This was likely an animation error. References Srwhotnews hj4 00art2.jpg Arios GNHW (1).jpg External links *GN-007 Arios Gundam on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia ja:GN-007 アリオスガンダム